


Never Knew You Wanted

by Roxi2Star



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, Gray Jedi, Look just trust me it's a lot of cool stuff, M/M, Memories, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parental - Freeform, Romance, memory viewing, once again sorta?, orginal character - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, sorta...., sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxi2Star/pseuds/Roxi2Star
Summary: "There are many realities. Whole universes where things are almost exactly the same... Except perhaps Rey has blonde hair. Or entirely different... Where this is nothing but a story, passed along for 30 years.” Diaana continued “These universes are infinite, and infinitely being created in every moment. In every choice you make, every breath you take.... They are made and beat on.... Running parallel to each other, pressed so close but never touching... On a knife’s edge. Every choice we make, has ripples in our own universe.” She said, one hand moving to the small pool before them. With one finger Diaana touched the water, making it ripples across the whole pool. “One small choice... Can change everything. Even if two universes are almost identical in every way... One person’s choice, can change everything...” She sighed “In this Universe, Jar’if Mulsief and his friend Gel go to a Cantina. And inadvertently caused the rise of the First Order."***Where Rey, Finn and Poe see the timeline of another universe. Where Kylo Ren is never born. Where their lives are completely different. Where people are happy. Where they must watch like ghosts to learn a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. Some... things. It should be noted I am not an expert on the EU of Star Wars (I actually haven’t seen all of the main movies. The prequels. I haven’t seen all of the prequels.) so like. I’m sure there’s lots of little details I will not get right. Lots. There are also cannon things I know, that I am going to ignore (Poe Dameron’s age. He’s a few years older than I need him to be so like. Oh well gonna change what I want lmao) also. Grey Jedi. Basic wiki reading only, really so... sorry. And like... They aren't Gray? Like they are and aren't... You'll see. Also just kinda like. I’m gonna be making up a lot of stuff so bare with me! It’ll all be good. Also I wanted some Skysolo being dads to Rey so lmao.

Green. Lush, dirt... Stairs, fading into the mountainside. The hum of beetles in the thick lush trees. Some sort of animal cackling in the distance. Birds flying off trees. Vines, dark and full... The smell of something in the air she couldn’t place. 

R...

Up the stairs, away from the jungle. Up the mountain. A waterfall was rushing by somewhere near by. But She could not see it. The noise was fading away. But something else started to call louder. 

Re....

Ruins. It was in ruins. Old cream colored bricks taken back by time. Vines crawling over them, ivy rising up the side of a wall. The front room had collapsed. She went around, in the tunnel following a path she knew by heart. Sure, sure as anything she had walked it a thousand times. Up more stairs, to the top most part of the temple. Where she was waiting. 

Rey.  
***  
Rey woke with a start, sitting up so fast she felt dizzy. She had fallen asleep in the cockpit. Chewie was nodding off next to her in the copilot seat. He grumbled at her, before he fell asleep. She was up. She could make sure the autopilot was still fine, taking them to find a new base. Rey shivered, her mind racing. That dream was so... Clear. The Force was calling to her. 

That Jungle called her. It lit up her mind, and she saw it. Light, a map across the stars... She could be there in a matter of hours. Her hands went to the controls, the cordience on her tongue like a familiar lullaby. She touched the first control, hesitating. 

This ship holds the entire resistance. Rey thought. I can’t just take them off course to follow some dream. Rey moved her hands away from the board in front of her. What if it’s a trap?

And it hit her again. 

Rey!

Her body felt like someone had thrown her into the wall. Her mind in a daze, wandering up those stairs half faded into the mountain side, striding through the temple that felt like... Home. Rey’s hands went back to the ship’s command, and she took it off autopilot, and changed their course. 

***

Poe Dameron hadn’t slept that well in ages. He sighed deeply, stretching his arms over his head. He was sitting upright in one of the back chairs in the cockpit. He’s back gave a satisfying crack. In the chair next to him Kaydel sat, leaning back still asleep. He smiled at her softly and stood slowly, peering down at Chewbacca in the seat in front of him. The poor Wookie was still out cold. 

“Mmm, morning. How far off are we R-” Poe stopped. Rey was upright, her hands on the steering grips, holding so tight her knuckles had turned white. “Rey?” Poe asked leaning down. They were way off course. “Holy shit, Rey what did you-” Rey hadn’t moved. Her eyes were open and vacant, her mouth twitching slightly. “Oh shit- General!” Poe fled the cockpit, as Kaydel woke with a start. 

Poe ran through the ship, jumping over the other resistance fighters that had fallen asleep on the floor. He tripped over Finn, who was sitting up, leaning against the wall, his hand not far from where it had been holding Rose’s. Finn woke suddenly, with a small groan. 

“Poe... are you ok..?” He asked, still fighting off sleep. 

“Rey she-” Poe stuttered “She’s like having a seizure or...” Poe shook his head getting back on his feet. 

“She what?” Finn yelled after him, already on his feet. Finn hesitated before running the other way to the cockpit. 

“General!” Poe cried, throwing the door into the sleeping quarters open. Leia was already awake, her eyes narrowed. “Rey she-” 

“I can feel it.” Leia said suddenly, pushing past Poe. “Is she alright?” 

“I- I...” Poe started “I don’t know!” He followed right behind Leia, back through the ship’s hall. “She had her hands on.. She was shaking! She didn’t even... Look...” Poe tried to find the words. The rest of the resistance fighters were awake now. 

“Move.” Leia yelled, pushing through them into the cockpit. 

“General!” Kaydel cried, “Rey she-” 

“Out.” Leia said, pushing Kaydel out with Poe. “Finn.” Leia began softly. Finn was on his knees at Rey’s side, calling her name, his hand over hers. “Chewie back up.” She said, the Wookie gave a cry and moved away, pushing Poe and Kaydel back out of the room. “Finn, let go.” Her voice was softer now. 

“Rey... Rey!” Finn cried, shaking her now. 

“Finn!” Leia yelled. That snapped Finn out of it. He stood suddenly, his hand still on her arm. “Let go.” She said, moving between them. 

“I... General, what’s happening?” Finn asked. 

“I’m... I’m not sure.” Leia said after a long moment. “But it has something to do with the Force. I felt it in my sleep. I knew something was happening before I heard Poe running down the hold. But... I don’t think we should stop it.”

“What?” Finn asked “Are you out of your-” 

“Rey is having... Some sort of Force induced trance... Dammit. Luke would know what to do...” She said softly. “Fuck... Finn, sit down. Poe!” Leia called 

“Yes?” Poe ran back in, looking to Finn. 

“Tell everyone... We’re going off course.” Leia said 

“We’re not... We’re not stopping her? Or helping her?” Poe asked

“No.” Leia said and sat in the chair next to Rey. “Tell everyone what’s happening and... Sit down. I’m trusting Rey.” 

“Well..” Poe sighed, the panic finally dropping. “May the Force be fucking with us then.” 

***

It wasn’t a long wait. Maybe another hour, flying through space. Everyone sitting around, close, and quiet. But it dragged on, feeling like days and days while they hurtled towards an unknown destination, the weight of the First Order still hunting them, hung heavy on their shoulders. 

Finn was pacing. Every few minutes he would change his spot. He walked from the cockpit to the main area, standing next to Rose who was still unconscious. Then he would sit on the floor with Poe, letting him put an arm around him. Only for Finn to stand and walk back to the cockpit, sitting behind Leia. Currently, Finn sat next to Poe. Poe had wrapped his arm around Finn, pulling him close. Poe let out a shaky breath, BB8 rolling towards him, beeping softly. 

“I’m worried too Buddy.” Poe said, rubbing his free hand over BB8’s head. “She’ll be ok. We’ll be just-” He was cut off. They had left hyperspace. Finn and Poe jumped to their feet in one smooth movement, running to the cockpit, almost tripping over Kaydel, who sat right outside it. 

Leia was standing her hand resting on the seat behind Rey. They were landing already, coming down into the atmosphere of a jungle planet. The ship creaked, as they flew down closer to the thick jungle beneath them. Leia looked to the both of them, and opened her mouth to speak. 

“I know this place.” Finn said suddenly. “I know this jungle... Why do I know this jungle?” 

“I was about to say the same.” Leia said softly. 

“I dreamt about it.” Poe said suddenly. “There’s... A temple here. I think it’s a temple. It didn’t look like.. Anything but ruins but....” 

“You felt it. You knew it was a temple.” Leia said “I had the exact same dream.” 

“I forgot until just now.” Poe said. Cream colored brick was coming closer. A landing pad... An ancient landing pad. The ship touched down with a gentle thud, as if softened by an invisible cushion. 

“Oh.” Rey let out a long sigh, her hands moving back from the controls as if they burned. “Oh no...” She breathed, gasping at air. “What... What happened.. I...” 

“Rey.” Leia turned to her, taking her hands “Shh... You’re ok.” 

“Thank god.” Finn sighed in relief, leaning down as well. “Are you ok?” 

“I.. Yes.” She said looking between them. “I... Felt... a call. Louder and more persistent than... I’ve never felt such a pull... Ever.” She stood suddenly. “She’s waiting.” 

“Who?” Finn asked, blocking Rey’s path. 

“I don’t know.” Rey said after a moment. “I have to find her.” She went to move past him, but Finn held her in place. “Move.” She said

“Rey, you need to calm down... You-” 

“No.” Leia said putting her hand up. “Go. Find... Her.” Leia sighed “Finn, Poe, go with Rey.” 

“What?” Poe asked “What about everyone else? We have to get back on track we have too-” 

“Poe.” Leia said “There is a reason Rey brought us here. I don’t know what it is.” Leia leaned back onto the control and sighed “But we have to trust that we are here for a reason and that this will help. No fighting me, go.” 

***

Rey walked with a purpose. Her strides even and controlled, turning with nuisance, and walking off the path as if she knew a shortcut. Poe and Finn trailed behind her, trying to keep up as they made their way through the jungle. They looked to each other as Rey marched on... Something unsaid and unnerving. They were following her but... they knew the way. They all knew the path as if they had walked it everyday for a lifetime. Their heartbeats seeming to be in sync, beating on like a drum they marched too. 

The steps looked just like they knew they would. Old, half buried, but unusually sturdy. Rey hopped over a step a few feet in front of them. Finn stopped in his path, looking down at the stone. Rey did not stop. Poe stood at his side. They looked to each other. They knew it was a loose step. It looked solid... But... Finn pushed on it with his foot. It wiggled. Had they kept marching, not knowing... They would have tripped.They skipped it. 

The ruins of the temple- how did they know it was a temple? It was too broken too look like anything more than stones. Only the front room was completely crumbled by time. The next hall still had a ceiling, though with several holes in it. Rey moved through the room, climbing stairs to deeper into the temple. Rey’s steps never stopped until they reached the top floor. It was not her destination. But she felt a pull. 

A room. There was no door, and one of the walls outside had crumbled completely. An old stone bed in the middle, covered in a blanket of vines and moss, a basin that looked like it once held water off to the side. Rey didn’t linger long, and continued her climb to the top of the temple. The temple had been built into the mountain, and they had climbed right through it. The space reminded Rey of the Jedi pool and stone cliff on Ahch-To. But this had a warmer charm too it. As if she saw it through Rose colored glasses. The same cream bricks covered the floor, and there was a small pool like in the Jedi temple, but this one had no design in the bottom of it. The water unusually still. Where the room opened up, she stood. 

She was a statue. She stood in the same spot where had this been the temple on Ahch-to, where Rey connected with the Force. Where Luke Skywalker died. 

She was tall, thin, and dark. He head skull long, her stone hair wrapped up in a bun. She was on one foot, her legs bent, the other foot tucked in at the knee, almost as if she was about to sit down. 6 arms, positioned around her, and no face... Just a smooth black void. 

She was the most beautiful thing any of them had seen. 

Sit. 

Her voice came from inside them. Rey was the first to obey, sitting in front of the pool. Finn and Poe followed after. She moved, slowly, without a sound... She moved like a dancer, every slight twist of a joint so precise and beautiful Rey thought she might cry. She sat on the other side of the pool. She sat cross legged, all six hands coming to rest in her lap. 

“Hello.” She said. Her voice was all around them now. Less alien, and more comforting. “Rey, Finn, Poe.” She said “I’m very glad you came too see me.” 

“You called me.” Rey said “I heard it, I felt it I-” 

“Rey.” She said softly. “I know. That’s why I’m very happy to see you. I need to speak with you.” 

“Who are you?” Finn asked, his voice hoarse. 

“I...” She paused. “Call me... Diaana. I do not have a name, but I think I like that one.” 

“Why did you call us?” Poe asked “Or... Rey.” 

“I called all of you.” Diaana said. Her voice was even and relaxed. It sent shivers down his spin. “I have... a lesson.” 

“A lesson? For us?” Rey asked

“Oh yes. Several, but if you leave with just one... I hope it will be the last I teach you.” Diaana said. 

“How long will this take? We’re kind of in a rush. We have too-” 

“Find a safe place to hide while you regroup your forces. I know Poe.” She said. Even though she had no lips, her smile was felt. “Not long. A moment in this time. But perhaps several days in what time you will perceive. That is to say... You will feel days.. But when you come back, no time will have passed at all.” 

“Is... Is that possible?” Poe asked Rey. “Is that like... A Force thing?” 

“I don’t think so.” Rey said back. 

“It is possible... For me.” Diaana said “Enough. I have my first lesson to teach. Do any of you know about... Many realities?” She asked. 

“A bit?” Finn asked “Like... Multiple universes. Right? We... learned a bit when I was in training as a Stormtrooper.”

“That is correct.” Diaana said “Well done. There are many realities. Whole universes where things are almost exactly the same... Except perhaps Rey has blonde hair. Or entirely different... Where this is nothing but a story, passed along for 30 years.” Diaana continued “These universes are infinite, and infinitely being created in every moment. In every choice you make, every breath you take.... They are made and beat on.... Running parallel to each other, pressed so close but never touching... On a knife’s edge.” 

“So... What does this have to do with us?” Finn asked.

“Every choice we make, has ripples in our own universe.” She said, one hand moving to the small pool before them. With one finger Diaana touched the water, making it ripples across the whole pool. “One small choice... Can change everything. Even if two universes are almost identical in every way... One person’s choice, can change everything...” She sighed “In this Universe, Jar’if Mulsief and his friend Gel go to a Cantina. And inadvertently caused the rise of the First Order.” 

“How-” Diaana raised a hand. 

“I will explain.” She said. “A small choice from these two men is the first difference in a universe I will show you. This is the universe that will teach you my lesson better than I ever could A universe where Jar’if Mulsief and Gel do not go to that Cantina and change... Everything.”

“You’re going to show us... Another Universe?” Rey asked. 

“We will be ghosts. Traveling along a path, following some people I think you must know and see what they did too bring their Galaxy to peace. And you will learn from them. We will be unseen, unheard and not felt. These are memories. Past events I will show you... But.” Diaana stopped “I must warn you, that I think your hearts will break if you do not keep strong.” 

“Why..?” Rey asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

“I am about show you, everything you never knew you wanted.” Dianna said. “Are you prepared?” 

Rey looked to Finn, then to Poe. They both nodded. 

“Take each other’s hands and close your eyes.” Rey held out her hands, and felt both of them take her hands. She closed her eyes, just a wind blew through the cave of the temple. She squeezed her eyes closed, shivering lightly. Then,

She was warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah boy here we go. It gets gay. Also, sorry if it gets confusing when multiple conversations happen at once

Heat. Unforgiving desert heat. Rey opened her eyes. She was no longer in the cave. Instead she was standing in sand, looking to the horizon as the sun set. Her hands were still being held by either man at her side. They were all standing looking at the same sunset. 

“Are we... On Jakku?” Rey asked. Diaana was behind them now. 

“No. We, are on another small desert planet. Tatooine.” She said, a second sun now visible on the horizon “Tatooine 34 years ago.” She said. “To teach you the lesson, you must know the whole story. And this, is where it begins.” 

“Luke?” A voice called. Rey turned suddenly. And there he was. Luke Skywalker. Just to the right of them, looking on into that same sunset. “Luke!” 

“Coming Aunt Beru!” He said suddenly. Rey nearly jumped back. This... This was not the man she knew. Not the old, sad hermit on Ahch-to. This was a boy, her age... A boy looking to the horizon in search of dreams. 

“That’s... Commander Skywalker?” Poe asked, letting go of Rey’s hand to get a closer look. Luke took one last longing look at the sun, before retreating back. “He’s so...” 

“Young.” Finn said 

“I was gonna say pretty, but sure. Young.” Poe shrugged. 

“Luke Skywalker at 19 years old.” Diaana said “Living with his aunt and uncle working on a farm on a dry desert planet, wanting nothing more than destiny to come find him.” She laughed “And oh, it did. Come.” She said, turning and walking away from the sunset. “You know the stories. The history. Right?” 

“Sort of.” Poe said, taking the lead behind Diaana, Rey and Finn behind him. “He got the message for Obi Wan Kenobi. About Leia needing help. And they went to save her.” 

“Correct.” Diaana said, nodding her head “Do you know how they got to her?” 

“Han Solo.” Poe said. Rey let out a soft noise. “He... He was a smuggler right?” Poe asked

“He was the best smuggler.” Rey said, now matching his stride. 

“He was.” Diaana agreed. “He met Luke here.” She stopped. No longer were they in the desert, but now a crowded desert town. “I mentioned this Cantina earlier. The one Gel and Jar’if Mulsief went too and changed the universe.” She looked back to them, and for a moment Rey thought she could see a ghost of a smile on her blank face. “But, there are not here today.” 

They all sat in an empty booth in the bar near the front door. Diaana looked to them “This, is where Jar’if and Mulsief sat. Or would have. But, since they aren’t here. He, sits here.” Before Rey could ask who he was, she saw him. 

“Go try and find us some work.” Han Solo stood at the table, holding a drink in his hand, his back turned to them. Chewbacca, younger than Rey had ever seen him nodded from the bar. “Gotta get Jabba off my damn ass.” Han said, setting the drink down, All three leaned in closer to see. 

Han Solo as young man was something else. His hair full and dark brown. A cocky grin, even when he looked worried. Tight clothes, his shirt undone just enough. He sat down, next to Poe, unaware of their presence. 

“I uh...” Poe sighed deeply “Damn I’m gay.” 

“What?” Finn asked

“What?” Poe deflected. 

“Quite.” Diaana said. “Han Solo sits here. A clear view of the bar. And he has a drink. And he relaxes. It’s not too long before they arrive.” The world seemed to move at a fast pace, like someone pressed fast forward on a tape. Rey scanned the room, watching as an old man sat at the bar next to Chewie, and Luke appeared at his side, alone. “And there he is again. Poor Luke.” The world stopped, as if on pause. “He looks so out of place here. Vulnerable. Sweet... Poe what did you say he was earlier?” 

“Pretty.” Poe said 

“Such a pretty boy.” Diaana’s head moved to Han. Rey’s eyes followed. Han was looking at Luke, frozen in time. His eyes wide, his mouth halfway between slack, and forming a smirk. “If Jar’if and Gel sat here, Han Solo would not lay eyes on Luke for another several minutes. And when he does, he’s already on the job trying to get money. And by the time he notices him... Luke’s already pissed him off. Here? Now? Han has nothing on his mind but the pretty, scared looking blond at the bar.” 

“No.” Rey said suddenly as time began to move again. 

“Well if it isn’t my lucky day.” Han purred, his face now in an evil smirk. 

“No.” Rey repeated. 

“Once upon a time, Han Solo was a smuggler. A man of pleasure. How could he resist a little blond?” They were all standing now, Diaana crossing the room with Han. 

“Two.” Han said to the bartender. “For me and the kid here.” 

“What?” Luke looked up, his head whipping to Han. 

“I’m buying you a drink. If that’s ok.” He winked. 

“Oh my god.” Finn said suddenly, grabbing Rey and Poe “Are we about to watch Han Solo, the fucking war hero try and pick up Luke Fucking Skywalker?” Finn’s voice cracked. “Why are we watching this?” 

“I... Why?” Luke asked Han after a long pause.

Han laughed. “Because. You’re cute. And that’s what people do for cute people. Buy them drinks.” As he spoke, two glasses were placed on the bar next to him. “So, thirsty?” 

“No.” The blond turned away “But thanks.” 

“Is it weird I’m into this?” Poe asked 

“Yes.” Finn and Rey said together

“That’s fine. You don’t gotta. Got a name?” Han asked. Luke looked back to him, then glanced to the right. Chewie and the old man were still talking nearby. 

“I uh... Luke.” He said after a moment. 

“Luke.” Han repeated. “Luke... So Luke, what’s a pretty boy like you doing in a dump like this?” 

“I could ask you the same.” Luke said “So, who are you then?” Luke bit his lip

“Han Solo. Captain of the Millenium Falcon-”

“You’re a pilot?” Luke asked. He turned to lean more to Han now, sitting up straighter and his eyes shining. 

“Luke no...” Rey whined “Master Skywalker...” 

“Oh yeah.” Han smirked leaning closer to him. “Best in the galaxy.” Luke giggled, and for a moment Han lost his breath. But he pressed on “If your into that kind of stuff I can show you my ship. Give you a private tour.” 

“No!” Rey cried turning away. Her entire face deep red. 

“Never mind, it’s weird.” Poe said after a moment. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’m... Kind of in the middle of something at the moment.” Luke said, his eyes moving back to the right. 

“Deny him!” Finn cheered.

“Can’t let a guy take up a few minutes of your time?” Han leaned closer, putting a hand on the side of Luke’s stool, his arm pressed up to his side. Luke blushed, their faces closer together now. “I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

“It’s time to stop.” Finn begged. Diaana only laughed.

“I uh...” Luke blushed darker. “I really- I’ve got to get to Alderaan.” 

“Alderann?” Han asked “I can get you there in a day. Two tops...” 

“I think I-” 

“Cheap.” Han said “Since you’re so cute.” He moved closer, between Luke’s legs, his hand moving the lightly rub up Luke’s wrist. Luke gasped softly, but didn’t pull away. “I might even be willing to share my bunk for a night...” His other hand moved to Luke’s back. Luke grabbed his arm instinctually, and leaned in closer. 

“I’m gonna die.” Rey said turning away. 

“Well... When you put it like that....” Luke breathed

“Is that a yes?” Han asked softly

A roar made everyone jump, Han pulling away from Luke quickly. 

“Thank Force.” Finn said “Why are we being shown this?” 

“Simple.” Diaana said “It’s what changed.” Time came to a halt again. “In your universe, Han never flirts with Luke. It didn’t even occur to him that Luke was his type until much later. But it was too late. By that time he was infatuated with Leia Organa.” Diaana walked on, the bar fading into the vastness of space. 

“What about Leia then?” Poe asked “Doesn’t Han Solo fall for her when he meets her.” 

“Nope.” She said, flashes of memories flying past them. Han and Luke rescuing Leia from the Death Star, and flying off to Yavin 4. “When Han meets Leia, he’s already infatuated with Luke. It would not occur to him until much later that Leia was also his type. And by that time...” Diaana laughed “I think you understand.” 

“Oh!” Rey said after a moment. They had arrived at their next location. Yavin 4’s hanger just after the Death Star had been destroyed. They stood next to Luke’s X-Wing. He jumped out of it and time froze. “In this universe, Han falls for Luke. Right?” 

“That’s right.” Diaana said. Han’s frozen face of pure joy as he was pushing through the crowd to Luke stood out. “He falls hard.” Time starts again, and Luke throws himself into Han’s arms. 

“I knew you’d come back!” He cried, holding Han close, and without thinking... He kissed him. “I knew it... I just knew it.” He said on his lips. The rest of the rebels cheered them on, hooting and whistling. 

“I uh... ‘Corse kid.” Han said, his voice breathless as he pressed another quick kiss to his lips. Leia looked on, cheering and smiling with the crowd. 

“A happy sight.” Diaana said, moving forward, the crowd melting away with her strides. “Like the ripples in water, the changes start small. For three years... not much changes in the way of... Big picture.” Diaana said “The war goes on. Luke Skywalker goes to train, comes back to face his Father Darth Vader and Han is frozen in carbonite... Lando betrayed them, only to save them again... Luke becomes a Jedi. But this time, to save the man he holds most dear.” 

A scene flashes in front of them. Han, falling out of the carbonite chamber, but this time in Luke’s arms. It’s Luke who kisses him and helps him up.

The room fades away quickly and they are found now, on the moon of Endor. Standing amongst the Ewoks, ghosts like those dead here. The remains of the second Death Star blown out of the sky. Han and Luke are alone in front of them. Away from the party, Han’s arm’s wrapped around Luke. He was older now... 

“It has been four years since Han first met Luke in that little bar... And now here they are, on the edge of a war almost won... Unsure of their futures.” Diaana said softly

“I don’t understand.” Han said softly. “What do you mean...?” He asked, holding Luke close as if holding him would change Luke’s answer. 

“Just what I said... We can’t be together.” 

“I heard ya the first time. Now what the hell do you mean?” Han’s voice was softer than his words. 

“Jedi aren’t supposed to have physical attachments.” Luke tried to pull back, only to be wrapped up deeper into Han’s embrace. “I’m sorry... I don’t want to talk about this now... We should be celebrating.. Mourning...” 

“I’m not sorry I pushed it out of ya.” Han mumbled into Luke’s hair. “Gives me a few days to find m’ thoughts then. Maybe I won’t end up screaming myself hoarse if you think I’m gonna let you walk out on us for some religion.” 

“Han...” 

“Later, right?” Han asked, letting Luke pull back. Luke wasn’t glaring, but there was something deeper in his eyes. 

“So... They don’t get together?” Rey asked. “That’s...” Diaana hushed her gently

“Look kid. I don’t know nothing about this Force shit, but... I do know one thing. I love you. I love you enough to follow you around on this stupid suicidal resistance bullshit. I’ve trusted your instincts more than I trust my own. But I’m gonna call bullshit on this. Whatever Jedi rule says we can’t be together because you can move rocks and read minds-” 

“That’s not how the Force works-”

“I’m not done.” Han said. “It’s stupid.” He said “Now I’m done.” 

“Han... It’s for your protection.” Luke said, looking up at him. “For my protection. My father went dark, because of my mother. Because he loved her-” 

“I think that’s a load of crap too.” Han said “You told me this Emperor what.. Manipulated him. Used her against him or something...” Luke went to speak but Han hushed him. “Love didn’t turn Vader. Hatred did. And love won’t turn you. I won’t let it.” 

“It doesn’t-”

“There is no Jedi or Sith in this damn galaxy that is stronger than my damn love for you. Now I’m not gonna let you throw your own happiness away for some legacy that picked you out. If you didn’t love me... It’d be different. But I know you do, so why make ourselves miserable? I don’t know much but I dare say pretending you don’t love me will turn you dark faster.” 

“When the fuck, did you get so wise?” Luke asked. 

“Who’s to say?” Han shrugged “When did you start cursing?” He laughed softly “This mean you’re not walking out on me?” 

“I mean... I’ve heard... Whispers about a branch of Jedi.. Who accept emotions... Its a hard path but...” Luke sighed “I’d have to go searching the Galaxy for old Jedi secrets.” 

“Oh...” Han sighed 

“I could use a pilot.” Luke said, leaning in close. “Know a good one?” 

“Yeah kid.” Han smiled “I know a good one.” Han leaned down to kiss him, and the forest melted away. 

“So, they did end up together?” Rey asked, not sure why but she felt... Relief. 

“Oh yes.” Diaana said, motioning them along. “They were very happy together.” 

“I don’t understand why you’re showing this to us.” Finn said “What’s the lesson, anyway?” 

“I see you weren’t listening.” Diaana laughed, marching on through time. “You’ll understand soon. There’s still another 30 years to see.” And she led the three of them on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it might get... confusing. Only a bit. But now there are multiple characters with the same name in the same scene. I try to make a point of which character I mean exactly.

They were back at the Millennium Falcon. Landed on top of the same cream colored brick by the temple in the jungle. But everything was... off. 

“I don’t understand. Where are we now?” Rey asked “The Falcon is...” 

“Yes.” Diaana said. Poe and Finn exchanged a look. “We are in the same place. Well... No we’re not. This is the jungle of this universe. 2 years have passed. See?” Out of the Falcon came a 26 year old Luke Skywalker, Han Solo at his heels. 

“Chewie, watch the ship! We’ll be back!” Han yelled as they disembarked. “So. you sure this is the place?” Han asked Luke. Luke was staring off in the direction of the temple. “Babe?” 

“I’m sure.” Luke said softly. “I can hear her calling.” 

“I still don’t know who this ‘her’ is.” Han mumbled “But... I think I’ve the same sensation. I’ve been here before... Sometime...” 

“In another lifetime.” Luke said softly and pulled Han along. “2 years of searching ruins and here this one was... Right under my nose...” Luke followed the same path Rey, Poe and Finn had just taken a few hours earlier. Was it only a few hours? It felt like a lifetime. Diaana walked behind Han and Luke, Rey, Poe and Finn behind her. Luke knew the path. They all did. Up the steps on the mountain. They all skipped the loose one. 

Through the temple, up the stairs and into the cave. And there they were again at the pool. The statue of Diaana stood just as she was when Rey had found her. Diaana turned to Rey 

“Sit. On the other side of the pool, leave room for me.” She said, walking past them. Rey sat, Finn and Poe following suit. 

“She’s a real looker.” Han said, his eyes on the statue. 

Diaana struck the same pose as her statue and suddenly, they were one. 

“You’ll have to excuse me, my dear watchers.” Diaana said. “Sorry. Hello Luke Skywalker, Han Solo.” She moved towards the pool. Han and Luke stood, frozen. “Sorry, I have guests today. They will watch. You don’t have to worry about them.” 

“Who... Are you?” Luke asked softly. “Are you a Jedi?” 

“No.” She said and sat at the edge of the pool. “Please sit.” She motioned to Luke and Han. “We must talk. I have no name” she went on “My watchers call me Diaana. So for simplicity... You may call me Diaana.” 

“Diaana.” Luke repeated, sitting down slowly. Han looked between them before sitting next to Luke. “You called me here.” 

“I did.” She said simply. 

“Why?” 

“You have a lesson to learn.” She said “One you already know. I’m just here to confirm it for you so you don’t spend the rest of your life full of hesitation.” 

“Please.” Luke says, his voice dropped into a desperate whisper. 

“You are not walking an easy path.” She said softly. “Balance in the force is hard. Balance in yourself? Almost impossible. Almost.” Diaana pauses. “Simple words, simple words you know already. They will be your manifesto. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” Luke said without hesitation. 

“Always, choose love.” She said simply. 

“That’s it?” Han asked after a long pause. “Choose love...?” He sighed “Because nice and vague.” 

“I understand.” Luke said softly, looking down into the water. “It’s so simple. I choose love.” Luke turned to Han. 

“Wait, woah. You’re not... Giving up to be with me right? Not letting go of being a Jedi? Because I can’t live with making you give up-” 

“I’m not giving up anything.” Luke said, cupping Han’s face in his hands. He sat up on his knees now “I love being a Jedi. I love the New Republic and I love Leia. I love the life we’ve been building together and I love you.” 

“Babe, I don’t understand what the hell you’re talking about.” Han said “I love you too but...” 

“That’s just it. I’m not choosing.” Luke said “I’m not picking one or the other. You or the Jedi. I’m picking both. I’m going be a Jedi, rebuild a temple and teach force sensitives who want to learn. And, I’m picking you. I wanna be with you, always.” 

“Well shit.” Han mumbled eyes wide. “‘Spose it’s a good time to ask since you’re talking like this...” 

“Wait what?” Luke asked, letting Han go. Han sat up a bit, reaching into his coat. 

“It’s not much. Old Corellian tradition...” Han pulled out a small box, putting it in Luke’s hand. “Wanted to wait til we got back home but... I dunno. Feels like a good time.” Luke stared at the box. “It’s not gonna bite ya kid, open it.” 

“Han...” Luke breathed 

“I feel uncomfortable again.” Rey said softly. “Like we shouldn’t be here.” 

“It does feel... Private.” Poe mumbled, looking away. 

Luke opened the box. Inside it was a simple silver ring. “Oh Han...” 

“Like I said.. It’s nothing special. But it’s tradition to give your... hopefully fiance now, something pretty when you ask them to marry you.” 

“Stars Han...” Luke mumbled pulling the ring out of the box, and slipping the ring onto his left hand ring finger. 

“Shit kid, is that a yes?” 

“Of course!” Luke cried, pulling Han down into a kiss. 

Diaana stood while the two kissed, moving back to her place, striking her pose. The ghost of Diaana joined Rey, Finn and Poe. Han and Luke were too lost in their own world. 

“So. Do I need to continue?” Diaana asked. 

“That’s really sweet.” Rey said standing up. “I think you do. I still don’t know what we’re trying to learn.”

“Or how we never knew we wanted this.” Finn said. 

“I never knew I wanted this.” Poe said, still watching Han and Luke kiss. “By the way, I’m into this again.” 

“I know, it’s growing on me too.” Rey said “Will we see the wedding?” 

“Where do you think we’re going next?” Diaana asked the sound of sly smile playing at her voice. 

The world around faded into darkness, the warm of a fire began to light up the shore before them. They were on a beach now, the fresh smell of the sea at dusk washing over them. Before them, a large green sea reflecting the light of the setting sun. Behind them, the lights of a bright city pressed up to the shore. They were standing, hand in hand again, Diaana at their side. 

“This,” Diaana started “Is Corellia. Han Solo’s first world. Though he had little connection to it now, when deciding where to be wed Luke offered it. The allure of the warm beach was enough to draw them in.” As she spoke, the rest of the scene before them materialized. A wedding. It was a small group, all dressed nice but simply. A large fire frozen in time between all the people “A small party. Close friends and family.” 

There were only a hand full of people. Leia stood closest to them, her arm linked with a young woman with bright pink hair in bright clothes. C3PO and R2D2 off to the side, Chewbacca crying into his great furry hands. There were a few more people Rey did not recognize. A man with thick dark hair around Luke’s age, an older man in robes, a dark skinned man who stood by Chewbacca, patting his back and a young couple holding hands. Both of them good looking with dark hair. The young woman had her hands on her slightly extending stomach. 

“Oh my god.” Poe said looking the crowd. “That’s Lando Calrissian, and Wedge Antilles- and old Lor San Tekka!” Poe looked back to Leia “And is Leia with Admiral Amilyn Holdo?” Poe laughed loudly walking between the guests but stopped as he got to the young couple. His face paled. 

“Poe?” Finn asked crossing over to him 

“It’s my parents.” Poe said softly. “I never knew my father... I was a toddler when her died... My mom died when I was young too... I was only 6 or 7.” he was staring at their faces, placing a hand on his mother’s stomach. “She’s pregnant... With me, right?” Poe turned to Diaana. 

“Correct. She’s 3 months along. By the beginning of next year, she will have given birth to a beautiful boy, and name him Poe.” Diaana had crossed to Poe. “In your reality, your father died of a slow disease he contracted in the battle of Endor. He was always very impulsive and took a nerve gas blast to the face.” She sighed deeply “But we’re here for a wedding.” 

Their focus was pulled to the front of the group. Han and Luke stood by the fire, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. Luke was dressed in white, loose but stunning. The color made him look younger. Han, he looked even better than he had in that Cantina, his white shirt loose, showing just a bit of his chest. The start of grey hair played at his temples, but he looked somehow younger than he has in years. Lor San Tekka, the old man stood between them.

Time began again. The people around them cheered. Luke, bouncing on his heels pulled Han down for a long, slow kiss. The party cheered. 

“I didn’t say you could kiss yet.” Lor San Tekka mumbled softly, though he looked more amused than anything. “May the Force be with you, you’re married.” 

Neither Luke or Han were listening. Han had lifted Luke off the ground, still kissing and swaying on the spot slowly. Luke pulled back, looking up at Han through thick lashes. He whispered something no one could hear, but it made Han pull him backup for another long kiss. 

“You know.” Finn said softly, looking to Rey “I think they are growing on me. As a couple.” 

“It’s very sweet.” Rey agreed. 

“So...” Poe said, still looking to his parents. They looked through him, laughing watching the happy couple. “Are we almost done? I’d like to stop now.” 

“No.” Diaana said, wrapping all three of her right arms around Poe, pulling him in close. “But, this next memory I think, will be what breaks your heart.” 

The party went out like a light, and there were left in darkness. They were outside. This was Yavin 4, it was late summer. Another fire burned in front of them, a small group of people surrounding it. This was not a wedding. Rey stood alone, looking to her right stood Han and Luke, looking on the fire with dead eyes and blank faces. Rey looked back to the fire. She could see they were burning something... A body. 

This was a funeral. 

Poe was closest to the fire, watching it burn. Tears had been falling from his face. How long had he been crying? How long had they been standing there. He didn’t speak. He didn’t move, even when Finn put an arm around him. Or when Rey took his hand. They stood in silence. 

A baby’s cry broke the silence. 

“Shh... Poe shh, it’s ok.” Poe’s head whipped to behind them. Admiral Holdo stood, holding a small boy, no older than 2 in her arms. “Poe you’re ok...” She whispered, holding the dark haired baby close to her chest. Leia stood next to her. Holdo had dyed her hair black, and her clothes where dark. 

“Do you want me to take him inside?” Leia asked her softly. 

“No... He needs this. He needs to be there for his father.” Holdo’s voice broke, as she held baby Poe closer. Leia leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I still can’t believe it.” Han whispered. He and Luke stood a few yards off, talking quietly. “Of all the things to take out Kes Dameron sickness was the last on my list.” 

“I know...” Luke sighed deeply, leaning into his husband. 

“Makes you feel helpless. All the fighting we did only to watch him slowly die in a bed.” Han squeezed Luke in his arms. “I just feel terrible for that poor kid.” Poe gave another cry. “What’ll happen now? Next of kin?” 

“No... Kes didn’t have any living family. Shara didn’t have any we could find either.” Luke said “I remember when she died... Kes asked me to find her mother... Never found any sign of Shara’s whole family. Just an old burnt down village.” 

“Luke.” Leia approached them, holding Poe in her arms. He was still crying but he seemed to be starting to calm down. “I’m taking Poe back inside... Help Amilyn put out the fire please...” 

“What will happen to Poe?” Luke asked 

“We... Amilyn and I... We’re adopting him.” Leia said after a long moment. 

“Leia that’s-” Luke’s eyes went wide, and finally broke through. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in weeks.” he looked up to Han, who managed a small sad smile. “Han, we’re uncles.” 

“Well shit.” He said softly. 

“Leia if you need hel-”

“We’ll talk later.” Leia said softly “Help Amilyn.” And she walked back to the house not far from the fire, carrying a now asleep baby. 

“She... Adopted me?” Poe asked watching Leia vanish. “Everything I never knew I always wanted huh?” He asked, his voice breaking into a harsh laugh. “Shit.” he fell to his knees, putt his face in his hands. “What kind of fucked ride are we on?” he asked “What lesson is there in this? In watching someone I’ve looked up too- watching my father... Oh my god...” 

“Hey...” Finn said softly leaning down to Poe. “This is pretty fucked... But.... That just goes to show you, had the circumstances been right General Leia would have taken you in. I mean.. Your mom died when you were what... 6 you said? When that happened Leia had a son. A probably really fucked up 8 year old who needed her whole attention.” 

“That’s very close to the truth, Finn.” Diaana said “Yes. Had Leia not had Ben Solo as a son, when your mother died she would have taken you in. Had Ben Solo not already been showing signs of darkness she would have taken you.” Diaana’s blank face was level with Poe’s “But Leia had a darkness growing in her son, and rift in her marriage, feeding into each other. She knew that she would be no use of a mother to a son dealing with that intense loss.” 

Poe stood slowly, watching Amilyn try to put out the fire with shaky hands, Han and Luke helping her. “Right... Are we.. Done?” He asked, wiping at his eye. 

“Do you understand what I’ve been trying to tell you yet?” Diaana asked. 

“I don’t think I care anymore.” Poe said softly. 

“Then you must keep going. If I let you leave now, you will return having lost something. You are here for a message. A lesson. One you must not fail to learn.” Diaana said. “Please. Hold on for a while longer. It will hurt, but you will be better off in the end.” 

Poe said nothing. He watched the fire go out, his father nothing but ash. He waited until the funeral goers had gone. They were alone now. He looked into the pile of ash, then back at the house where he knew Leia and Amilyn held him, cooing him to sleep. Poe would never be so lucky. Finally Poe looked to Diaana, giving a small nod. 

“Let’s keep going.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things i'm a sucker for; Luke wearing colors and Han with an eye patch

They drifted through time and space, the silence between them thick. Diaana led the way, with Rey at her feet. Diaana sighed deeply as she turned to them, seeming to float backwards in the cosmos. 

“5 years.” She said “A large jump. In this five years, Poe adjusts to his life with his new mothers. Leia and Amilyn. Meanwhile, two more children were born. Finn, then this year we are entering... Rey.” Diaana smiled “While all that was happening, Han and Luke had been working towards a goal. Luke’s life ambition now. Han, more than happy to have something to work too, helping his husband.” The void of space cleared around them. 

Once again they found themselves in that same jungle, in front of that ruined temple... Only now, there was no ruins. The temple had been restored. New cream bricks stacked perfectly before them. It was beautiful, and inviting. Rey looked up at it, coming close and laying a hand on its front door. 

“You know, 7 years almost non stop building and recruiting really take it out of a guy,” Han Solo’s voice carried from behind them. He and Luke walked up the path, stopping just behind the group looking up at the temple. Both of them looked so much older. Han now had longer grey streaks at his temples. Luke had cut his hair shorter, the faintest start of a shadow on his chin.“Think you could take a week off. I mean. I’m getting a little old for all of this nonsense.” 

“You’re 45.” Luke looked to him, crossing his arms. “You are not that old.” 

“Says the guy in his thirties... When you’re my age you’ll be complaining a lot too.” Luke rolled his eyes, going to the temple door, but Han grabbed him pulling him back “Hey now, this is the first time you’re about to walk in since it was finished. Shouldn’t I carry you over the threshold?” Han asked 

“Han, we’re not a newly wed couple.” But Luke did turn back to face him, putting a hand on his chest. 

“Still.” Han said curling his arm around Luke’s behind. “Come on baby, let me carry you.” Han purred softly. 

“I’m not into this anymore.” Finn said, looking away. “This is getting weird again.” 

“I’m still into it.” Poe said, cracking a small smile. 

“It is very sweet. He calls him baby.” Rey smiled softly.

“Can you still carry me? You’re getting a little old- oh!” Luke cut himself off, when Han gathered him up in his arms like a bride

“You gotta eat more kid, you’re really light.” Han said seriously before his went back to being husky. “Now, what were you saying baby?” 

Luke Skywalker giggled. Giggled. Like some school girl. “I wasn’t saying anything. Now are you just carrying me in, or to bed... Daddy.” 

“Nope, never mind it’s ruined. Everything is ruined.” Rey said “The words Baby and Daddy are officially cancelled.” 

“I’m still into it.” Poe said, now grinning. 

“Baby, you’re pushing all the right buttons.” Han purred, carrying Luke into the temple. 

“As you can see... Han and Luke are very much in love. They spent the better part of a decade building this temple. A school for a new wave of Jedi, a new code... A new way of the Force. Of course they were not alone. Lor San Tekka, not a force sensitive but still in awe of the Jedi stood by Luke, helping him build and find new students.” Time seemed to speed up as she talked, the day turning to night, then back to day. The sun rising and setting over and over again. “Through the years, Luke had gained new a handful of students and two more monks to help him handle the temple.” Time slowed again. 

4 kids, all dressed in multicolor robes ran out of the temple door, holding wooden rods shaped like sabers. “Race you to the waterfall!” The oldest boy said, he must have been thirteen. 

“On your life!” a girl called behind him, her head covered in long black braids. The four of them ran down the path to the jungle. 

“Jinx, Corter, Max, Genta!” Luke followed them out of the temple and sighed. “Be careful!” He called after them. Luke had aged, the very start of grey starting to dull his blond hair- it was long now, past his shoulders, the top of it pulled back in a pony. He was clean shaven this time, and wore multi colored robes of red, orange and dark blues. Despite the color clash, he looked handsome. “And be back for dinner! Next time any of you are late you’re doing double exercises- they aren’t listening.” He sighed to himself. 

“Master Skywalker never talked about his old temple.” Rey said softly. 

“It was not like this one.” 

“I know... But something like this is what I envisioned. That I could go to one like this...” Rey sighed “I’m glad it worked out in at least one universe.” 

“With the temple taking up much of Luke’s time, his relationship with Han had started to suffer.” Diaana said “All marriage takes work. But they were both willing to do it. Han had started doing jobs for the temple. Going off world for shipments, looking for more artifacts- Luke went with him when he could. And made sure he was always spending double the length of his last trip with Luke before he went on another mission. Their lives seemed to have found a beautiful rhythm.” 

They stood on the landing pad not far from the temple. The Falcon parked, but getting ready for take off. Luke and Han stood outside, embracing. 

“Sure you can’t come with? I hear Delus 6 is beautiful.” Han mumbled into Luke’s hair, his hands pulling him in by the small of his back. Luke sighed into Han’s neck, his fingers fisted in his jacket. 

“I wish I could. But I’m needed here. Maybe in the summer when more kids go home...” He sighed deeply. “You’ll have to call me when you get there.” Luke said. “And take pictures.” 

“Always do baby.” 

“See, that’s a nice way to call someone baby.” Rey said softly. 

“I love you.” Luke whispered, pulling Han down for a tender kiss. 

“Love mm... you too” Han mumbled against Luke’s lips. 

“Be safe.” Luke said pulling back, looking Han dead in the eye “I mean it, if I have to come bail you out of jail again-” 

“One time.” Han quipped “One time I get thrown in a small town jail- wasn’t even my fault!” Luke only laughed “But yeah. I’ll be careful.” The ship roared to life behind them. “Damn it- fuck off fuzzball I’m kissing my husband! Unbelievable.” 

“You should go.” Luke said, his hands moving to hold both of Han’s. Han looked over them, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s metal hand. The synthetic skin had started to pull away again, but was crudly held down by a lime green bandage. 

“This Jinx’s work?” Han asked. 

“She picked the bandage. Yes. Han, seriously-” 

“It’s getting hard to leave you behind.” Han said softly. “I love getting out there- probably go stir crazy if I couldn’t but...” 

“You don’t have to do anything. Except this. We kind of need those supplies Han. Next time, we can start having them delivered. You can only go out for the cool stuff.” 

“Heh.. Yeah.” The Falcon’s engine sped up, as if Chewie would leave without him. “Fuck you!” Han yelled “That’s my cue. I’ll see ya kid. Love you.” And Han pressed another kiss on him, and ran off to the Falcon, hopping onto the platform in the nick of time.

“I love you too!” Luke called over the roaring engine of the Falcon. Han turned back, holding onto the pole and waving goodbye, before the platform closed. 

Luke stood alone on the landing pad, watching the Falcon vanish on the horizon. 

“Unfortunately.” Diaana began. “Han Solo was not careful.” The world dissolved around them. They were now in a bedroom. It was somewhere in the temple, that much was for sure. A large bed with deep green sheets, robes neatly hanging in an open closet, a dirty black vest strewn about on the floor. A small picture on a dresser, of Luke and Han on their wedding day. 

“I feel... Like we shouldn’t be in here.” Rey said after a moment. 

“I know. It’s like a restricted area.” Finn said looking the bed over. “But it’s a nice bedroom.” He paled. “I just remembered the Daddy thing. I’m full of regret.” 

Luke entered the room, hushing any response. He was wearing different robes so it must have been another day. He yawned, flopping on the neater side of the bed. He gave a long stretch grabbing for the comlink on his belt and placing it on the stand next to him. He sat up, kicked off his boots, removed his belt and let his hair down. It was getting longer, a few inches past his shoulders. 

“Should probably get a cut...” He muttered to himself. His comlink went off, he grabbed it slowly “Hey honey-” 

“Luke!” Han cut him off. “Luke I... shit!” Han cursed “Luke I got...” Han’s voice broke. 

“Han?” Luke stood suddenly “What happened, are you ok? Is Chewie with you?” 

“I’m a little beat up. Can’t see shit out my eye.... Chewie’s out cold... Dirty thief... Gannis Ducain.” Han’s breath hitched. “Sorry, ‘M bleeding a bit. ‘Mfine. ‘Cept the bastard made off with my ship.” 

“Someone stole the Millennium Falcon?” Luke asked “I’ll come get you- you’re on Delus 6 still right?” Luke asked 

“Yeah. Took a little detour outside of the city...” He sighed. 

“Stay right where you are.” Luke said. “I’ll be there by your morning if I leave right now-” He cursed. “Where’s my flight suit! Han, are you hurt bad?” 

“No. Half blind, but it’s nothing. Chewie’s in rough shape, but he’ll be ok.” He grunted. “I’ll send you my location just... Dammit!” Han cried out “I can’t believe I lost her...” 

“Han, we’ll get her back, just hang on. Stay safe. I’ll be there in a few hours.” Luke said “I love you.” 

“Love you too kid.” 

“Han Solo lost his Falcon too.” Rey said “I think... to the same guy.” 

“The more things are different the more things stay the same.” Diaana said with a smooth voice. “Luke hopped on his X wing, it was always kept near by for an emergency like this.” Luke rushed past them, wearing an old orange flight suit. It still fit him almost perfectly. “And he found Han and Chewbacca on Delus 6, hurt, in mourning but very much alive. However... Han Solo lost his left eye and his ship.” The world turned into the void of space again. “Luke vowed to Han he would help him find the Falcon. Four years, they searched. Luke spent less time in the temple, still coming back often to make sure the students were cared for. As his oldest students grew, he would leave them to teach the young ones under the watchful eyes of the monks. In the summers, when most of the students went back to their families, Luke and Han spent it in the galaxy hunting for the Falcon. And, they found it.” 

Jakku. Rey recognized it instantly. It was the same hub she had worked at. The one Unkar Plutt had her work. The reality of that hit her like a brick. Would she see another version of herself? Another little girl thrown away by her family? 

“Of course. You know where the Falcon ended up.” Diaana said, pointing to a stall. Unkar Plutt leaned out of his stall, having a shouting match with an older looking Han Solo. His hair was more gray, an eye patch over his left eye, a scar running from his forehead to his cheek. Luke stood just off the side, dressed in white- he knew how to survive a desert, hood over his head watching Han, his hand resting near his Lightsaber. 

“I won’t go less than 30,000 credits!” Unkar Plutt yelled 

“You’ll what?” Han yelled “It’s my ship it was stolen from me!” 

“Well it’s mine now. You can buy it back, I’d say 30,000 credits is a steal. Even for a piece of junk ship like that one!” 

“You ok Rey...?” Finn asked. Rey starred at Unkar Plutt, holding her arms to her chest. It was like living in an nightmare. 

“Rey.” Diaana whispered, pointing back to Luke. “Watch. Luke has felt something.” 

Or rather, Luke realized what he felt. He stood up straight, eyes searching the hub. A little girl, no older than 7 was near by, dragging a large hunk of an engine. She was struggling, pulling with both hands. Something under the sand had gotten it stuck. She whined, pulling harder, until she fell back. 

“Watch yourself girl!” Unkar Plutt yelled “That’s worth more than your life.” 

“Oh no..” Rey whispered, Finn had put an arm around her now. Luke looked to the small girl, her brown hair in three crazy buns on the back of her head. “Please no.” 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked, now at the girl’s side and leaning down to talk to her. 

“I’m fine.” the little girl’s voice choked a moment. 

“Allow me to help.” He said “Where does it need to go?” She pointed to the pile of engine bits nearby. Luke smiled and with a wave of his hand, it floated to the pile. 

“How did you do that?” the girl asked looking up to Luke, her eyes wide. 

“I used the Force.” He said with a smile. “I’m Luke. What’s your name?” 

“Rey.” She said. “What’s the Force?”

“Please stop.” Rey begged Diaana. “Please don’t make me watch this.” 

“It will be ok.” Diaana said softly. 

“Well Rey. It’s an energy that’s around everything and everyone. And some people can control it. I can. I think you can too.” Luke held out his hand to her. 

“I can?” Rey asked looking down at her hands 

“I think so. I can feel it. You know Rey,” He took her tiny hands in his. Rey looked up to Luke, her eye wide and shinning. 

“Well fine!” Han screamed. Unkar Plutt had closed his stall in Han’s face. “I’m getting my fuc-” 

“Han!” Luke yelled “There’s a child.” 

“Oh.” Han looked to Rey and smiled softly. “My bad.” 

“Rey here is sensitive with the Force.” Luke said smiling at Han. 

“No kidding.” Han said “That’s really cool.” Han leaned over, putting his hands on his knees.

“Rey, I’d like to talk to your parents.” Luke said 

“My parents are gone.” Rey said softly, slowly taking her hands away. “But they’re coming back!” She said quickly “It’s been awhile but he said they were going to come back for me. They left me with Mr. Plutt...”

“Oh.” Luke said softly. He and Han shared a look. A long moment passed before Han sighed deeply and nodded slowly. “Rey, I think you should come with me and my husband, Han.” 

“But my parents-” 

“We’ll go find them.” Han said suddenly. “No point waiting around here in the sand. We travel the galaxy in great beautiful ship. You can come with us, we’ll look after ya and find your parents. In the meantime, Luke here can tell ya about the force.” 

“...You mean it?” Rey asked after a long moment. 

“Sure as starlight sweetheart.” Han said, moving down on one knee. 

“Oh my god...” Rey looked on, her face in a mix of horror and something... else as she watched her younger self consider the offer. 

“Yeah. Ok.” She said and gave the men a big smile. “I’ll come.” 

“Nice. Luke sweetie, I’ll take Miss Rey to the ship if you’d like to cause a distraction.” Han said, standing up straight and holding his hand out for Rey. She took his hand keeping close to him. “We’ll leave that dumpy one Leia lent us here.” 

“See you at the Falcon.” Luke smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Han’s lips and one to Rey’s head. “Stay close to Han.” He turned to the stall where Unkar Plutt was still hiding it. “Run.” Luke said, using the force to flip the stall on it’s side. 

“Come on sweetheart!” Han yelled, running off with Rey. 

“They...” Rey started, watching the hub turn into chaos, and Luke slip into the crowd “They took me with them...” She let out a long shaky breath. In a moment, the Falcon took off over head, the distant voice of Unkar Plutt screaming as the world faded again. “They took me with them...” Rey repeated. 

“Yes.” Diaana said softly. 

“Can we stop?” Rey asked. 

“No.” Diaana said “Not until you understand. But... I suppose we can take a small break.” She smiled “Take some time to recollect your thoughts.” 

Rey sat down in the void, floating along. 

She closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag this as a daddy kink? lmao. It's mostly a joke. But you look me in the face and tell me Han doesn't have a giant daddy kink


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey in bright colors??? Stormpilot? Rey and her cool gay dads??? Yes bitch

When Rey found the will to open her eyes they were back at the temple. They were on a large balcony full of kids and young teens all dressed in bright robes, Luke in front of them leading them. All of them were holding the same pose, leaning forward, holding one foot up behind them stretching. 

“Three years.” Diaana said as Rey stood. Poe and Finn looked to her, Finn holding up his thumb in question. She returned the gesture. “No sign of your parents. Of course, growing up in a temple full of children and adored by two men acting like your parents you...” Diaana didn’t finish her sentence simply letting time go on. 

“Extend, extend...” Luke breathed. “Big breath out.... And release.” He said “Move into the next pose.” Everyone moved, placing one foot firm behind them, turning and leaning their hips forward, extending their arms. “Very nice Corter, Rey-” Rey was in the front. Her hair in two long braids wearing sunshine yellow robes “Nice form, but push forward a bit more.” She smiled and did as she was told. “Excellent. Down into the next-” A familiar roar of a ship, a rush of air and the Millennium Falcon flew past the balcony billowing everyone’s robes. 

“Daddy’s home!” Rey cried, dropping her pose and running from her place. 

“Rey we weren’t- She’s got a point. Han’s back. Ok kids, that’s it for the day! Practice your fighting form, we’ve got meditation at sunrise, lesson, and sparring after lunch! Better be ready!” Luke said, running after Rey, his emerald robes fluttering behind him. 

“She called him...” Rey breathed

“Daddy.” Finn finished.

“Stop.” Rey warned following behind Luke. Diaana and the boys followed behind her through the temple out to the landing pad.

Young Rey was the first to the pad, running as the landing door lowered. Han emerged from the ship, his arms wide open. Rey practically flew to him, letting him scoop her up in his arms. 

“I missed you so much sweetheart.” Han said, kissing her temple. “Where’s your father?” As soon as Han asked Luke made his way up the pad, panting a bit. “Baby!” Han grinned, still holding Rey as he made strides to meet Luke. 

“I missed you Daddy.” Rey said as Han hugged Luke with his free hand. Luke wrapping both arms around the two of them. 

“We both did.” Luke chuckled. 

“They’re....” Rey sighed and put her face in her hands. “She’s... They... A family.” She said softly and she smiled. “That’s so... It’s...” 

“Wonderful?” Diaana asked. “Heartbreaking.” 

“Both.” Rey confirmed. “I see what you meant.... Everything I never knew I always wanted...” She laughed softly. 

“Uncle Luke!” A voice called from the ship. Poe Dameron, now a teenager waved coming down the platform, another young teen behind him. 

“Good to see you Poe!” Luke called

“Poe!!” Young Rey called running to her cousin, letting him hug her as well. “Finn!” She cried

“What?” Finn asked looking Diaana. “Me?” 

The boy behind Poe was visible now. A little younger than Poe, but still clearly Finn. 

“Hi Rey, it’s been a while.” He said. 

“Uncle Luke, you remember my friend Finn, right?” Poe asked striding to hug his uncle. 

“Of course I do. Finn, how’s your father?” Luke asked “I heard he was just voted onto the senate.” 

“Dad’s doing great.” Finn said, about to save more when a voice in the ship cut him off. 

“Poe Kes Dameron, you get in here and help your mother unload!” 

“Better go. Your mother gets scary when angry. I’ve been slapped more than a few times.” Han said with a knowing smirk. 

“Coming mom!” Poe sprinted back onto the ship. 

“I... Have a family?” Finn asked finally. He turned to Diaana. “Like a real family?” 

“Of course.” She said “As the years go by the ripples are larger. Since Han and Leia never fell in love, they never had Ben Solo. Who never became Kylo Ren, who never helped the First Order take hold. In this world, the first order was stopped before it ever really began.” Diaana went on “And those children they raised as soldiers... Were never taken. So Finn, whose name isn’t actually Finn. I’m changing the way you perceive it to help you understand it’s you, and to not confuse your own identity.” 

“What do you mean?” Finn asked

“If you knew the name your family gave you, would you use it?” Diaana continues “For simplicity's sake, you will hear his name as Finn.” 

Amylin and Leia are the next out of the ship, teenage Poe and Chewie behind them carrying bags. Amylin Holdo looks closer to the one Poe and Finn knew. Her hair and clothes bright purple. Leia looked older, her hair streaked with gray, but she still had grace and poise. 

“Leia.” Luke said, embracing his sister. She kissed his cheek. “It’s good to see you. It’s been too long.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Leia said pulling back from the hug, cupping his cheek. “I like the goatee. And the bright green suits you.” 

“I love your jacket. Is that-” 

“Dad!” Rey cut Luke off, pulling Finn and Poe with her “Can I show Poe and Finn the temple? Finn’s never been here before!” 

“Sure. Just make sure you’re all ready for dinner tonight.” Luke said. Rey grinned, pulling the two boys behind her. “Oh Amilyn,” Luke started “Let me take that bag from you.” 

“Thank you Luke.” Amilyn said handing him the large bag. “Thank you so much for inviting us to spend the week here.” 

“It’s my pleasure. I miss having my family around.” Luke smiled, handing the bag right to Han. “Put that in their room, would you?” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Han huffed. “Might as well show you all the way. C’mon.” 

“Han I know my way around my brother’s temple.” Leia snapped. 

“Well excuse me for being a good host, princess.” 

“Were they like this the whole way here?” Luke asked Amilyn. 

“The entire time.” They both laughed. 

“As you can see.” Diaana said, the world melting away. “They are a family. All of them. Poe and Rey became very close, him being her protective older cousin. Finn, a family friend Poe would spend a lot of time with over the years. Of course Rey adored Finn, he was like another cousin to her. Amilyn and Leia, good aunts and great mothers. Chewbacca like an uncle to Rey. And her fathers.”

“Wow...” Rey said softly, grabbing both Finn’s and Poe’s hands. “It’s funny... That in one universe we’re family. In ours we found each other.” 

“It is kind of...Nice” Finn agreed.

“I always knew there was a reason we were all drawn to each other.” Poe smiled 

“Is this the lesson? That we’re a family?” Rey asked Diaana.

“That’s a good conclusion to reach, Rey.” Diaana said “You are indeed a family. All of the resistance. A very good lesson indeed. However, not the lesson you need to learn. But don’t forget that one either, you’ll find they go hand in hand.” Diaana walked through the void of time. “We’re so close. I only have a few more things to show you. Now Rey, in this world Han and Luke become your fathers.” 

“Right... It’s kind of amazing. I felt some.. Fatherly bond with both of them. In my universe.” Rey said 

“I expect nothing less. Well. As the years went by, you stayed with them. Your real parents were never found. You never stopped wondering, but you became content... More than content. You loved the life you had now. A father who was caring, a bit misguided sometimes but fun. Who fed your love of the stars, travel and ships.” 

On the Falcon some years later, Rey and Han sit at the controls. Rey looked about 15 or 16. Han’s hair was almost all gray now. He had a new eye patch, the scar under his eye faded. He leaned over her, watching her hands move other the controls. 

“Ok, just a little bit of power.” He instructed. “And tilt her a little to the left. She tends to lean right so you gotta overcompensate- perfect.” 

“I did it?” Rey asked, her eyes wide looking at her father.

“Yep, now hold down that- you got it. I don’t even need to tell you. You fly her like she’s yours.” Han chuckled. “I’m really proud of you, sweetheart.” 

Rey gasped, her hands doubling down on Finn and Poe. 

“You ok?” Finn asked. “Rey?” 

“I’m ok. It’s just... It hurts seeing what could have been. He offered me to come with him. Before he died...” 

The scene vanished as Diaana went on “You also had a father who was connected to you on a spiritual level. One who at times seemed emotionally distant, but whose soul seemed to be in sync with yours.” 

They were back at the temple. Rey, sat cross legged across from Luke, who was doing the same. They sat in silence for a long moment. 

The younger Rey peeked her eye open, smiled at her father and closed her eyes again. Luke did just the same, chuckling under his breath as he let go of the meditation. 

“Something on your mind?” He asked 

“How did you know?” Rey asked opening her eyes and relaxing. 

“I’m a Jedi, I always know. So... Does your inability to meditate have something to do with a certain Master Corter?” Luke asked, a knowing smirk already playing at his lips. “Or perhaps a Master Jinx?” Rey blushed deeply. 

“I.. no!” She said turning her head. “Maybe...” 

“You know, I once had a crush on a man a few years older than me. I can’t say I approve of anything between you and someone a decade older than you but.. I’m not one to say it’s wrong.” Luke said 

“It’s not like he’d ever return the feeling. Or Jinx. They’re both so... Into each other. I don’t stand a chance.” Rey sighed laying back on the stone. 

“Perhaps not. Though, I heard a rumor about a certain new recruit-” 

“Daaaad.” Rey whined. Luke chuckled, but after a moment Rey sat up. “How did you and Daddy fall in love?” 

“Oh. Well. We were fighting in the rebellion. And when you’re in a dangerous situation emotions run high-” 

“Don’t lie to me.” Rey smirked “Two can play the ‘I can read your emotions’ card.” 

“I was 19. He hit on me in a bar.” 

“Gross.” Rey teased standing, and holding a hand out to her father. 

“Rey grew to be a powerful Jedi.” Diaana said. “As she grew, her powers did and Luke started to trust her with more of the temple. Luke and Han spending more time together, letting Rey take charge. Letting her teach lessons. Soon hoping to leave the school in her care.” 

The scene changed with Rey and a few students. They were practicing levitating rocks. Rey was almost the same as she is now. 19, tall and beautiful. This Rey had cut her hair in a short pixie, and wore bright sunshine yellow. 

“You have to feel it from inside. The Force isn’t a power... It’s an energy. An energy you can use.” She said, watching the students. One girl on the edge struggled. Her eyes closed and her hand extended. “Phief?” The little girl grunted and the rock shot up in the air. 

“Aha! Stupid rock! Look Miss Rey-” 

“Phief.” Rey said softly, leaning down to look at her. “Phief, you should never use the force in anger.” 

“But I got it to-”

“That’s how you go dark.” Rey’s voice was serious. “Using the force in anger or fear is easy. But it will corrupt you- I don’t want to scare you but you have to understand that this is bad.” 

“I... I’m sorry.” She looked down, her face red. The other students giggling. 

“It’s not funny.” Rey said. “It’s ok Phief. You’re ok. You know better now. Failure is the best teacher. Now, why don’t we try it again? Remember what Master Skywalker always says?” 

“Always choose love.” 

“Right. So, don’t use the force because you’re angry at the rock, or you hate the rock. Use the force because you love the lesson and want to do well.” Rey said. “Try again.” 

Phief nodded, closing her eyes and reaching out. “I love...” the rock stayed still for a moment, before lifting off the ground “I love Miss Rey...” She mumbled and the rock floated to her hand. “I did it!” 

“Great job! See? Using the Force in love makes you more powerful than hate ever will.” 

“Thank you Miss Rey!” 

“I’d say that’s enough for today. It’s almost lunch. I’ll be up in a bit myself.” Rey smiled and stood. 

“Bye Miss Rey!” the other students said, running off. 

“Bye Rey!” Pheif said, giving her a hug and running off. 

“Wow.” Rey said, looking at her other self “She’s...” She held her hand out to touch her, but stopped. “I want...” 

“Rey.” Luke said from behind them. He was as old as the Luke Rey had known on Ahch-to. But this was Luke he would never be. Long grey hair held back, a trim goatee, dressed in bright colors. He looked healthy, and happy with a large smile on his face. The Rey in yellow turned and smiled. “That was really well handled.” 

“Thanks dad!” Rey smiled brighter. “I learned from the best.”

Luke smiled and put an arm around his daughter, drawing her close. “You really are becoming a great Jedi. Better than I was at your age.” He smiled “I’m really proud of the woman you’ve become. So...” 

“So?” Rey asked as they started to walk back to the temple together. 

“Your father and I were thinking... In the summer, when there are less students.. He and I might take a vacation. Together, and leave you in charge.” 

Rey stopped, looking at her father with bright eyes. “You mean it?” 

“Of course, the monks and the other Masters that stay will help you... But I will tell them you’re in charge.” Luke said “Think you can handle it?” 

“Dad!” Rey cried, throwing herself in his arms “I’ll make you so proud!” 

“You already have..” Luke mumbled, hugging her back “You already have.” 

The world faded around them, and Diaana spoke softly, showing them glimpses. “Everyone was happy. There were bumps but nothing like the pain you know. Poe, grew into a handsome and happy man. Finn was drawn into the world of politics with his father. The two were very good friends for a decade... when around the same time as that last memory... They married.” 

“Wait, what?” Finn asked but they already were at the memory. 

The Finn and Poe of this universe, holding hands in a garden surrounded by their families. They kissed as the crowd cheer. The world went to a stop as Finn fell to ground in shock. 

“Buddy?” Poe asked looking down at Finn, then to their counterparts, frozen in a martial kiss. “Never knew we wanted...” Poe whispered “Huh. Well... I knew about this.” 

“Huh?” Finn asked looking up at him. Poe held out his hand to Finn. 

“We can talk about it once we get off this ride. But I knew I’d want.... Anyway.” 

“Poe...” Finn whispered. 

“Are we almost done?” Rey asked Diaana. 

“Almost. I have one more... Well. Not a memory. What I will show you, is happening in real time in this universe. Come now. One more left. Diaana said. Rey looked on to Finn and Poe, who were both standing holding hands and watching their own frozen wedding. The memory faded once more. 

They were at the same temple cave they started in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh... Opps? Sorry I honestly forgot to post this. Rip I'm sorry

They were in the cave they started in. But it wasn’t. Not anymore. This was a place people frequented. The brick floor was cared for, and clean. The statue of Diaana was polished, the pool even more clear. Diaana stood before her own statute, and turned to Rey, Finn and Poe. 

 

“You should sit.” She said “He’ll be here soon.” 

 

The three of them looked to each other, sitting in the same place they sat when they started this insane ride. Diaana stood quietly, watching as the sun began to rise into the cave, filling it with light. Footsteps came up the path, low voices filling the cave. 

 

“And Tekka is gonna watch her?” Han’s voice was the first they could hear clearly. 

 

“She’s almost 20. She doesn’t need watching. She’s a grown mature woman, and almost a master.” Luke said, coming into the cave first. He was wearing deep purple and green today. “I have complete faith she’ll be able to hold down the temple for a week. Even without the monks.” 

 

“That’s ‘cause you don’t see her impulsive side.” Han muttered, walking behind Luke. He wore a bulky black jacket. “I thought we were leaving anyway.” 

 

“I have to let Diaana know to watch over Rey.” Luke said simply stopping right before Finn, Rey and Poe. 

 

“Thought you said she didn’t need any watching?” Han rolled his eye, but smiled softly. 

 

“Not from a few monks. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask something a little higher.” Luke chuckled. 

 

“That’s very kind to say.” Diaana had stepped back into her statute, moving so Luke could see her now. 

 

“Holy shit-” Han cursed, backing up a bit. 

 

“Diaana.” Luke breathed. 

 

“Han, don’t act so surprised.” Diaana said “It’s not the first time we met.” 

 

“I’m just... You spooked me is all.” 

 

Diaana laughed softly, looking down into the water, then to Poe, Rey and Finn. “Luke Skywalker, Han Solo... I have a favor to ask. A desperate favor that I know you two could help me with.” 

 

“We were just about to go on va-” 

 

“Anything.” Luke said. 

 

“My watchers.” Diaana said softly. “I think it is time you were seen.” 

 

A strange feeling ran down Rey’s back, shocking her nerves. She stood up from the sensation. Luke gasped, stepping back. Finn and Poe had also stood up. Luke and Han looked at her, just her. 

 

“What the hell-” 

 

“Rey?” Luke asked softly, moving closer to her. “Poe? Finn? What.. Diaana what is this?” 

 

“They are not from your universe.” Diaana said “This Rey isn’t your daughter.” 

 

“Of course she is.” Han spoke first, but Luke had made some sort of noise. “She’s Rey, ain’t she?” 

 

“I’m...” Rey sighed looking between the men “Yes, but I’m not the Rey you... I never had...” 

 

Diaana waved her hand, and understanding washed over Han and Luke’s face. “They know who you are. They see the life you have lived. At least, what’s important.” 

 

“Oh sweetheart...” Luke started. Han was at his side in a second, both moving to the three of them “There has to be a way to help them. What can I do?” Luke asked Diaana. 

 

“You’re doing it.” Diaana said. “Rey watched your lives. Watched you fall in love, adopt another form of her and watched you become the men you are... And it’s teaching her something she desperately needs to know if she wishes to end her own struggles.” Diaana walked across the pool, all 6 hands extending, wrapping arms around all three of them. “Just give them some words of guidance.” 

 

“Shit kid...” Han mumbled looking between them, a strange calm washing over him. “Ok... Uh... Watch out for each other. I get the feeling I’m not there to do it. And as your uncle-” He pointed to Poe and Finn “That’s normally my job. But you’re men. You’re grown... You’re ok so long as you have each other and Rey. Luke, help me out.” 

 

“He’s right.” Luke said softly. “You just need.. Love.” Luke smiled sadly. “I don’t know all the details, but... You’re good kids. And Rey...” 

 

“Sweetheart.” Han said, and they both turned to her. Rey shuddered under their gaze. One she had never felt before. One she was sure parents gave their kids. “My little girl. You are so strong. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to raise you. But you gotta know-” Han broke off, stifling a sniffle. Rey shook her head. She was crying. 

 

“I know.” Rey said softly. Han reached out to cup her cheek, but his hand went right through her. She was a ghost. Han pulled his hand back, turning his back to her for a long moment. He looked back over his shoulder with his good eye, a tear running down it. He smiled at her. 

 

“You’re a good kid.” 

 

“Rey...” Luke said softly now. “I don't know what relationship you had with Luke Skywalker. I’m certain it wasn’t the one you wanted.” He sighed deeply. “You must know... That no matter what, no matter what universe or timeline you’re from... That I, me this Luke will always be your father. And Han will always be your father.” Han gave a small nod, his face now in his hands, trying to muffle quiet cries. “We will always be there with you. Protecting you and we will always, always.. Love you.” 

 

Rey shook her head, looking down at her feet, tear stains on the brick. She left out a shaky sob. “Thank you...” Finn and Poe took her hands again, looking to each other over her. 

 

“I think...” Diaana said “It’s time.” 

 

“Already?” Rey asked looking up. 

 

“You know it is.” Diaana said. “Thank you, Luke. Han.” 

 

“Keep my daughter safe.” Luke said stepping back to Han. “All of them.” 

 

“And protect each other.” Han said looking up from his hands. 

 

“Thank you...” Rey said softly, the world slowly starting to turn to black. “Thank you so much...” Rey closed her eyes.

 

“We love you.” 

 

***

 

When Rey opened them again, she sat right where she started. Sitting before Diaana at the pond, in the cave holding hands with Finn and Poe. 

 

“Did you learn something?” Diaana asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“We’re family.” Poe started. “Even if we aren’t related by blood, this is my family. That rebellion is my family, and my hope...” 

 

“Even though we have it pretty shitty.” Finn said “We can make it out... As long as we rely on those we love.” 

 

“Rey?” Diaana asked. 

 

“Always...” Rey smiled, tears still in her eyes as she looked up. “Choose Love.” 


End file.
